Encrucijada
by Ekhi
Summary: Daryl llega a un cruce en el camino siguiendo el rastro de Beth. Él no lo sabe aún pero pronto averiguará que a veces, las encrucijadas no son simples intersecciones.
1. Chapter 1

_Es mi primer crossover de estos dos fandoms… No tengo demasiado experiencia en manejar los personajes de ambos universos así que pido disculpas de antemano si sus actitudes-personalidades no encajan con el perfil suyo en la serie._

_Obviamente no soy dueña de ninguna de las dos series y pertenecen a sus creadores y autores Eric Kripke y Robert Kirkman junto a las cadenas AMC y CW. El único beneficio que saco de todo esto es el mero entretenimiento mientras lo escribo._

_Situado en el final del episodio de The Walking Dead 4X13 "Alone"_

_Espero que os guste,_

* * *

Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que no podía pararse a tomar aliento, que no había espacio ni tiempo para doblarse sobre sí mismo, recuperar la respiración y seguir corriendo.

Se obligó a sí mismo a continuar andando tras ser incapaz de mantener el ritmo corriendo después de tantas horas persiguiendo unas sombras que desconocía.

Su propio aliento le quemaba al abandonar los pulmones doloridos mientras seguía avanzando, ballesta en mano. El hormigueo que sentía tras la primera hora en sus piernas, había desaparecido dando paso lugar a una falta de sensibilidad total en sus pies.

Pero no podía detenerse. Aunque el sudor se escurría por su frente y nuca, empapando su camisa, aunque pareciera que el corazón fuera a estallar en el interior de su pecho si daba un paso más, aunque pareciera inútil seguir avanzando; no se detuvo.

No podía parar, no podía cejar en su empeño de encontrarla. Debía seguir adelante, encontrar ese maldito coche y recuperarla.

Se lo debía. A ella. A él también aunque eso no fuera tan importante.

No podía dejar que la alejasen de su lado. Era su compañera en ese mundo caótico, destruido una vez más a su alrededor. No podía perderla porque si lo hacía… _"Me vas a echar de menos cuando me vaya Daryl Dixon". _¡Maldita sea! Le conocía mejor de lo que hubiera permitido tiempo atrás. Malditos fueran sus grandes ojos azules que le miraban como si realmente hubiera algo que salvar en él, como si compartir mesa y espacio con él no fuera una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Maldita ella por hacerle creer por unos instantes que aún había gente en ese mundo que era buena. Ella lo era, no cabía duda. Pero una vez apartaba sus ojos de su delgada figura de cabellos rubios, dudaba de sus palabras.

El chirrido de los neumáticos en la carretera alejándose de la funeraria, habían sido como una cruel carcajada a sus palabras, una cuchillada en sus entrañas.

Dolía ver que le había fallado, a ella sobre cualquier otro. La única persona de la que sabía con certeza estaba con vida. La persona que le había obligado a sacar la cabeza de su propio trasero y ver que no todo estaba perdido, que aún había esperanza, incluso para él. Ella que con su cuerpo pequeño y aparentemente frágil, no se había alejado asustada como un ratón cuando le había gritado, cuando había pisoteado cualquier posible atisbo de esperanza que pudiera albergar sobre su hermana, cuando le había echado en cara su frialdad ante la pérdida de sus parejas. Quizá no pudiera tumbarle de un puñetazo pero tenía una fortaleza mental superior a la suya.

Beth creía que no había cambiado lo suficiente. En parte aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, era algo de lo que se alegraba. Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿qué hubiera sido de ellos en ese tiempo? Pero si no había cambiado lo suficiente, ¿qué iba a ser de ella ahora a manos del cabrón que se la había llevado?

Alzó su mirada azul del suelo sintiendo que sus fuerzas, la entereza, la cabezonería y el orgullo le abandonaban con cada gota de sudor que perlaba su frente. Miró con incredulidad a su alrededor la encrucijada a la que había llegado.

Las hojas caídas de los árboles se mecían por la suave brisa casi imperceptible, arrastrando con ellas cualquier tipo de señal que aquel coche podría haber dejado atrás. No había ninguna huella en el asfalto en ninguna de las direcciones. No tenía nada, ninguna señal a la que seguir.

La había perdido.

La ballesta cayó al suelo con estrépito. Su respiración acelerada reverberaba en sus oídos a la par que los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Estaba agotado, estaba furioso, estaba perdido. Al igual que ella.

Se dejó caer al suelo incapaz de sostenerse de pie un minuto más. Agachó la cabeza avergonzado por haberle fallado, cansado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo le iba a encontrar?

Se apartó el flequillo de la cara con el dorso de la mano sudorosa intentando recuperar la calma, intentando pensar el siguiente paso a dar.

No podía darla por muerta. No podía darla por perdida. No podía rendirse ahora, no después de todo lo ocurrido. ¡Maldita sea, era todo por su culpa! Debería haber mirado a través de las rendijas de la puerta antes de abrirla. Había dejado su guardia baja y ahora Beth pagaba por ello. Tenía que haber sospechado al encontrarse un paraíso como el que había supuesto esa cara para ellos. Sabía mejor que nadie que no podía fiarse de algo semejante, era demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto.

Debían matar a los muertos y temer a los vivos. Nada era gratuito antes de que todo se fuera al infierno; ¿por qué no lo había visto con claridad?

Por su puta culpa Beth estaba en manos de algún psicópata sin escrúpulos. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella?

Agitó la cabeza intentando alejar de su mente la imagen corrompida de Beth que no había cejado su empeño en acompañarle durante esa larga noche de búsqueda.

Flexionó las rodillas y apoyó su frente contra ellas, su aliento chocando contra sus pantalones.

Quería gritar, quería pegar a alguien, quería prender fuego a otra cabaña pero no podía… No podía.

"_Serás el último superviviente."_ ¡Joder no quería que fuera así! ¡No aún al menos! Era demasiado pronto y ella no tenía que pagar para que así fuera. No quería convertirse en el último ser vivo. No quería ser el último y verles a todos marchar dejándole atrás entre muertos hambrientos. Nunca había disfrutado de la compañía de otros pero eso había cambiado. Él había cambiado.

¿Por qué no pudo ser más rápido y salir antes de la casa? Si hubiera salido unos segundos antes, tal vez…

Tenía que encontrarla, costara lo que costase.

- Pareces perdido.

Daryl alzó como un resorte la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Frente a él a escasos dos metros de distancia, una mujer de cabello moreno y vestido negro como la noche le observaba. Sus pies iban enfundados en unos zapatos impolutos a juego con el vestido. Demasiada perfecta para un mundo así, parecía casi irreal.

- Oh, soy muy real.- Dijo la mujer esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado apartando su melena de su hombro derecho.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró al paisaje que les rodeaba. Cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en los de Daryl, el cazador creyó por un instante que eran rojos. Parpadeó confuso. Eso no era posible. La deshidratación le estaba pasando factura.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?- Insistió la mujer dando un paso en su dirección. Daryl cogió la ballesta con rapidez alzándola en su dirección. Ella no se amedrentó y sonrió con calma alzando ambas manos vacías.- No voy a hacerte ningún daño.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Masculló entre dientes sin aflojar un ápice la fuerza con la que sujetaba el arma. La frente de la mujer estaba en su punto de mira. Al más mínimo movimiento extraño, no iba a dudar. Ya no más.

- Ayudarte.- Contestó con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros dando otro tentador paso más.

Daryl guardó silencio mientras la observaba. Sabía que no estaba soñando pero parecía lo más lógico en todo eso. ¿De dónde diablos había salido? No la había oído acercarse. Más bien era como si hubiera aparecido de la nada frente a él.

- Puedo ayudarte a encontrarla.- La tensión con la que su dedo índice se posaba en el gatillo de la ballesta alcanzó su límite.- Ella es importante para ti, no entiendo muy bien por qué pero…- La mujer ladeó el rostro entrecerrando los ojos.- Supongo que tendrás tus razones.

- Devuélvemela y te dejaré marchar.- No sabía si cumpliría con su parte si realmente esa mujer estaba detrás de la desaparición de Beth. Pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo.

- Puedo… Devolverte a tu princesa rubia.- La mujer se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa.- Pero…- Una sonrisa amplia surcó su rostro permaneciendo en ella mientras terminaba de hablar.- Me tienes que dar algo a cambio.

Daryl se levantó con rapidez del suelo, soltó la ballesta y sacó el cuchillo de la funda. Cogió a la mujer del pelo y apoyó la hoja afilada contra su garganta sin titubear.

- Te dejo vivir, y tú la dejas marchar.- Siseó con furia. No iba a dejar que una zorra psicópata jugara con él. ¿Darle algo a cambio?

- Creo que estás muy equivocado conmigo, Daryl Dixon.

La mirada azul del cazador se clavó en la de ella. Otra vez sus ojos parecían inyectados en sangre. El menor de los Dixon parpadeó confuso, quiso dar un paso atrás pero no podía dejarla marchar. Podía usar todos los trucos que quisiera con él, pero iba a recuperar a Beth aunque tuviera que rebanarle el cuello. ¿Cómo diablos sabía su nombre?

- Adelante, mátame.- Insinuó ella sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.- No me importa. Volveré con un traje nuevo.

Era desconcertante. Había algo en ella que… Toda ella parecía fuera de lugar, fuera de ese mundo.

- Vamos Daryl, hazlo. Sólo un poco más de presión…- La mujer apoyó su palma contra la hoja en su cuello. Una fina gota carmesí se deslizó por su níveo cuello seguido por la mirada de Daryl hasta desaparecer en su escote.- Pero entonces, te aseguro que no la verás más.

Reposicionó sus dedos entorno al mango del cuchillo. Deslizó la mano de su pelo hasta su cuello dejando que pudiera reclinar hacia delante la cabeza sin miedo a que le degollara. Fijó sus ojos en los de ella que volvían a adquirir un tono marrón.

- Sólo escucha mi propuesta y luego puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Daryl respiró con calma sopesando sus palabras. Cada minuto que pasaba hablando con esa mujer, era un minuto más que Beth pasaba sola lejos de él, de nadie que la conociera.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies con un gesto de hastío y apartó el cuchillo del cuello de la mujer frente a él. Soltó su cuello y dio un paso atrás sin guardar el cuchillo y su mirada azul de nuevo en la de ella. Sonreía de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?- Aquella pregunta no hizo más que ampliar la sonrisa en su cara.

- Supongo que estoy… Excitada por nuestro… intercambio.- Comentó ella guiñándole un ojo de forma divertida.

- Déjate de gilipolleces y dime dónde está.- Dijo Daryl con voz amenazante. No quería alargar más de la cuenta lo que fuera que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Dos hombres se la llevaron con ellos.- La mujer torció el gesto.- No tienen muy buenas intenciones con ella me temo… Es joven, tiene rasgos bonitos y… la piel muy tersa.- La mano de Daryl volvió a su cuello, pero esta vez sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a él intentando cortarle la respiración.- ¿Te importa de verdad, no?- La mujer cerró su mano entorno a la muñeca de Daryl y de un fuerte tirón se soltó de él haciéndole trastabillar. ¿No podía pesar más de 60 kilos, de dónde sacaba esa fuerza?- Dime, ¿quieres volver a verla?

- Ya sabes la jodida respuesta.- Masculló él. Sus nudillos se emblanquecieron por la fuerza con la que apretaba su mano cerrada en su costado.

- En ese caso, te propongo un trato. – La mujer hablaba con cierto tono jovial.- Traigo a tu chica de vuelta y tú me das algo a cambio.-Daryl se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios en un gesto nervioso.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó tras unos instantes de duda mirándola con suspicacia. La mujer se encogió de hombros.

- Lo habitual, nada que vayas a echar en falta demasiado.- Daryl enarcó una ceja con incredulidad.- En diez años, volveré a por ti.

- ¿En diez años? ¿Pero qué mierda es esta?- Le espetó furioso dando un paso adelante. La mujer le impidió avanzar colocando una mano contra su pecho, bloqueándole.

- Recuperas a tu dama en apuros, y en diez años te llevo conmigo.- Repitió ella dando un paso atrás.

- ¿A dónde?- Ella cambió su peso de un pie a otro en sus zapatos de tacón y señaló con el dedo al asfalto bajo ellos. Daryl la miró confuso.

- ¿Cómo crees que sé tanto de ti Daryl Dixon?- La sonrisa serena se convirtió en una mueca irónica.- ¿Por qué crees que mis ojos son de este color?- El marrón mutó una vez más al rojo al mirar al cazador.

- ¿Quién coño eres?- Murmuró en voz baja el menor de los Dixon tragando grueso.

- Más bien deberías preguntar qué soy… ¿Crees en Dios?- Preguntó ella aun sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

- ¿Dios? Si hubiera un Dios creo que debería replantearse su papel en todo esto…- Farfulló con desgana y cierta tristeza al recordar las palabras de Beth. _"No te vendría mal tener un poco de fe"._

El rugido de un motor acercándose atrajo su atención. Daryl se agachó con rapidez y recuperó la ballesta apuntando hacia el parabrisas del vehículo que se acercaba. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al comprobar que no era el mismo coche que se había llevado a Beth durante la noche.

El Chevrolet negro se detuvo en mitad del cruce y de él salieron dos hombres. Ambos no tardaron en desenfundar sus armas y apuntarlas hacia la mujer. Daryl hizo caso omiso de ese gesto y no apartó su mirada de los dos recién llegados.

- Hasta en el puto fin del mundo vosotros seguís queriendo hacer negocios.- Dijo con desdén uno de ellos. Su mirada verde no se apartaba de la mujer quien se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja.

- Todos tenemos que comer, Winchester.- Respondió con sorna esbozando una sonrisa.- Si no te importa a ti y a tu hermano, estoy charlando con un amigo…- El más alto de los dos alzó el arma y la apuntó hacia su cabeza dando varios pasos más en dirección a la mujer. Cada uno la flanqueaba por un lado.

- ¿La has convocado tú? ¿Estás loco?- Espetó el mayor de los dos desviando su mirada hacia Daryl, tras asegurarse de que su hermano no iba a dejarla escapar sin antes meterle un tiro en la cabeza.

- ¿Convocarla? ¿Pero qué cojones dices?- Daryl no entendía nada. A cada minuto que pasaba la situación se volvía más surrealista.- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

- Dean y Sam Winchester, cazadores.- Explicó el hombre sin quitarle ojo de encima a Daryl.- ¿Por qué la has buscado?

- Yo no la he buscado, ni la he convocado ni nada.- Exclamó con furia alzando su ballesta hacia su rostro.- Esta pirada ha aparecido de la nada cuando estaba buscando a alguien.

- Sólo estoy intentando ayudar aquí a un lugareño, chicos.- Dijo la mujer con condescendencia.

- ¡Cierra la puta boca, zorra!- Rugió Dean mirándola con dureza.

- Él no me ha buscado, yo le he encontrado.- Elaboró ella ganándose las miradas de los hermanos Winchester llenas de suspicacia.- En tiempos difíciles, hay que ser… creativo.

- Hija de puta…- Dean amartilló el arma dispuesto a disparar.

- Yo que tú no hacía eso, o él- señaló a Daryl- se va a cabrear por robarle la única manera de encontrar a su princesa rubia.

Dean miró en silencio a la mujer, a su hermano y por último a Daryl. El cazador alternaba la mirada entre los tres sujetos frente a él, sin saber a quién debía apuntar realmente llegados a ese punto.

- No sabe el precio. Sois todos unos mentirosos de mierda, escoria que se aprovecha de la situación.- Siseó Dean con odio.

- Yo no provoqué esto, querido. ¿Lo recuerdas?- Otra vez volvía esa sonrisa mordaz, prepotente, arrogante.

- En diez años tengo que ir con ella.- Los Winchester se volvieron hacia Daryl quien había bajado ligeramente su arma.

- ¿Te ha dicho a dónde?- Preguntó Sam con las cejas enarcadas. Daryl negó en silencio.- Al infierno.- Daryl frunció el ceño sin decir palabra.

- El puto infierno, la olla candente.- Elaboró Dean con vehemencia.- El de verdad, no el que aparece en los cuentos. Torturas diarias, sangre, fuego…

- Estáis todos locos.- Murmuró Daryl incapaz de creer lo que oía.

- ¿Crees en los muertos caminando sobre la tierra y no crees en el Infierno?- Le espetó Dean con condescendencia. Daryl se humedeció los labios y miró a la mujer del vestido negro.

- Es cierto. Podría guardarte un hueco junto a tu padre.- Daryl no lo pensó. No titubeó un instante y la flecha voló de su ballesta al corazón de la mujer. Ella rio mirando con curiosidad la sangre derramarse por el vestido y se arrancó la flecha sin una mínima muestra de dolor. – Esta te la perdono.- Sonrisa imperturbable en los labios.

- No puede…- Balbuceó Daryl mirándola con incredulidad. ¡Le había disparado al corazón! ¿Cómo era posible?

- Estos hijos de puta te quitan el alma y a cambio te dan lo que buscas.- Dean miraba con desprecio a la mujer que intentaba secarse la mano llena de su sangre en el bajo del vestido.

- ¡Oye! ¡Le doy diez años!- Espetó ella ofendida.- Diez años por recuperarla a ella me parece más que razonable.

- ¡Y un cuerno!- Dean apuntó el cañón de su arma hacia la sien de la mujer.- Mándale saludos a tu jefe de mi parte.

Daryl acortó la distancia que le separaba de ellos y apoyó su mano en el arma del mayor de los Winchester obligándole a bajarla.

- Parece que vas a tener que esperar, Dean.- Dijo la mujer con voz aterciopelada mirándola una vez más antes de fijar sus ojos rojos en los azules de Daryl.- Puedes tenerla de vuelta y aún tendrás diez años de vida para disfrutar. Sólo tienes que besarme y… El trato estará sellado.- La mujer sonrió con calma y apoyó su mano derecha contra la mejilla del menor de los Dixon obligándole a mirarla. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y cerró los ojos un par de segundos. Ella le miró con calma.

- Irás al puto infierno colega. Créeme no quieres estar allí.- Dean se acercó a él intentando convencerle.

- Hemos estado allí y…- Añadió Sam mirándole, rogándole porque no lo hiciera. Daryl no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella. Tenía delante de él la oportunidad de enmendar su error, era la ocasión de recuperar a Beth, de verla con vida sana y salva.

- Diez años junto a ella y el resto de personas que encontréis.- El pulgar de la mujer acariciaba la incipiente barba en su mejilla.- Diez años en los que ella se convertirá en toda una mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio.- Sus ojos rojos le miraba con ternura.- Diez años más en los que ella estará viva a tu lado. Ella, su sonrisa inocente, sus grandes ojos azules y su infinita bondad.

- Para luego ir directo al infierno.- Interrumpió Dean ganándose una mirada furibunda de la mujer. Daryl cerró los ojos y sintió la frente de ella rozar la suya al apoyarse contra él.

- Puedes tenerla de vuelta ahora mismo si me besas.- Insistió ella en un suave murmullo deslizando sus dedos hacia su nuca acariciando la piel a su paso. Daryl tragó grueso.- Estará bien, intacta. Viva.

El cazador aferró a la mujer de la nuca y presionó con fuerza su boca contra la de ella, besándola. Ella entrelazó sus dedos en su pelo pegándole contra su pecho, desvaneciéndose la separación entre ambos cuerpos. Daryl la besó lleno de furia, rabia y esperanza porque todo eso no fuera un juego. La mujer ladeó el rostro profundizando el beso, disfrutando del nuevo pacto sellado.

Se separaron con el aliento entrecortado, y la mirada de uno fija en el otro. Ella se relamió los labios mordiéndoselos ligeramente sonriente antes de hablar de nuevo.

- Vuelve a la funeraria. Te espera allí.

Nada más terminar de hablar, la mujer desapareció en el aire sin dejar rastro. Daryl parpadeó confuso mirando a su alrededor queriendo dar con ella.

- Disfruta de tus diez años de vida, desearás no haberlo hecho.- Dijo Dean con un deje de tristeza y hastío en la voz bajando su arma.

- Puede que muera antes.- Le miró y recuperó la ballesta del suelo.- Puede que un caminante me mate mientras duermo, puede que...- Tragó grueso y ajustó la tira de la ballesta en su hombro.

Echó a andar hacia la funeraria siguiendo las indicaciones de esa mujer. Había sido su culpa lo que le había ocurrido a Beth. ¿Qué importaba saber con certeza que iba a ir directo al Infierno? ¡Joder, si no sabía si quiera si iba a sobrevivir un día más! El tiempo no importaba. ¿A caso era mejor seguir otros diez años vivo sin saber si ella estaba bien, sin caminar ese mundo con Beth a su lado? Aunque hubiera sido sólo un año, merecía la pena el riesgo.

- Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte.- Daryl ignoró sus palabras y siguió caminando.- Capullo…-Masculló entre dientes.

- Deja que te llevemos.- Daryl miró por encima de su hombro a Sam quien miraba a su hermano con una súplica clara en sus ojos. Dean resopló y hecho a andar hacia el coche indicándole con un gesto de la mano que se metiera en él.

* * *

Daryl se escurrió en el asiento trasero con la ballesta en el regazo. Su mirada no se alejaba del camino que iban recorriendo, milla a milla acercándose a Beth. Sus dedos acariciaban de forma errática el arma entre sus manos intentando tranquilizarse, asegurándose a sí mismo que la iba a encontrar allí, que iba a estar bien.

A pesar de ello no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la boca de su estómago, una sensación cercana al ahogo en torno a su cuello a medida que la distancia iba menguando.

Dean observaba al cazador sentado en el asiento trasero con curiosidad.

- ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó intentando comprender las razones que le habían llevado a aceptar el trato. Daryl ladeó su rostro hacia la ventanilla observando los árboles pasar a su lado a gran velocidad.

- Beth.- Dijo con tono monocorde sin mirarle.

- ¿Es tu novia?- Preguntó Sam volviéndose en el asiento hacia él. Daryl le miró en silencio. Sin contestar a la pregunta y miró de nuevo por la ventanilla.

Siguieron conduciendo en silencio durante una hora más cuando de forma repentina Dean clavó el pie en el pedal del freno. El coche paró de forma brusca en mitad del camino. Daryl se asomó entre los dos asientos y en seguida miró a Sam.

- Déjame salir.- Le exigió con tono duro.

El chico salió del coche y nada más hacerlo Daryl fue tras él echando a correr.

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se detuviera, que ya lo había forzado demasiado durante su carrera nocturna. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía detenerse cuando estaba tan cerca.

Sus pasos se ralentizaron a medida que se acercaba al cuerpo inerte tumbado en la orilla de la carretera. Su melena rubia estaba esparcida sobre la tierra, su cuerpo ladeado le daba la espalda. Temeroso por lo que pudiera encontrarse, temiendo que aquella mujer le había engañado todo ese tiempo, Daryl sacó el cuchillo de su funda y se acercó con sigilo hacia el cuerpo.

Se acuclilló a su lado, extendió su mano izquierda y rozó el hombro menudo de la chica obligándola a tumbarse sobre su espalda. Daryl bajó el cuchillo con calma y entonces volvió a verlo. Ese azul intenso brillante como el maldito océano, mirándole sin parpadear.

Los ojos de Beth se llenaron de lágrimas con rapidez y con gesto cansado y dolorido se incorporó, abalanzándose sobre Daryl. Ambos volvieron de nuevo al suelo.

La chica se aferraba con fuerza a las solapas de su chaleco, empapándole la camisa con sus lágrimas. Su cuerpo menudo se agitaba por el llanto contra el pecho de él. Como acto reflejo, Daryl cerró sus brazos entorno a la espalda de Beth, pegándola más contra él, sintiendo el latir acelerado de su corazón contra el suyo. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel bajo las palmas de su mano ahí donde la camiseta había sido rasgada. Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y su voz.

- Sabía que me encontrarías.

Daryl cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus palabras, aferrándose a ellas con uñas y dientes.

Sonrió enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica enganchada a él. Sonrió sintiendo como el nudo de su estómago se disolvía como las lágrimas ocultas tras sus párpados cerrados. Sonrió sintiendo cómo la pesadez en sus piernas se apoderaba de él por completo impidiéndole moverse. Realmente no pensaba hacerlo, no al menos durante un buen rato. Le importaba un carajo que una maldita piedra estuviera abriéndose paso entre las costillas en su espalda. Le importaba una mierda que esos dos lunáticos les estuvieran observando en silencio desde la orilla del coche. Daba igual que los ojos de aquella mujer fueran rojos, no le importaba saber cómo había logrado recuperar a Beth o si ella había tenido algo que ver en su secuestro. Joder, una maldita horda de caminantes podía hacerse oír si por él fuera en ese instante.

Nada iba a arruinarle ese momento. Beth estaba viva. Estaba viva, respiraba entre sus brazos, lloraba contra su pecho. Cálida, frágil, temblorosa, fuerte.

La había recuperado.

Puede que al fin y al cabo, Dios si estuviera de su parte.

Y aún le quedaban diez años por delante.

* * *

_Cuando vi el episodio "Alone" y vi la escena en la que Daryl llega a ese cruce y cae al suelo sin saber por dónde seguir sin fuerzas, recordé el significado que estos cruces tenían en Sobrenatural. Si habéis visto la serie sabréis que la mujer de vestido negro y ojos rojos era un demonio de la encrucijada, "profesionales" en hacer tratos con humanos a cambio de su alma. Generalmente "el cliente" convocaba al demonio pero... en este caso varié eso para poder acomodarlo mejor ^^'_

_Así que al ver la escena, al recordar las palabras de Beth "Me vas a echar de menos cuando me vaya Daryl Dixon", y ese complejo de héroe que lleva el menor de los Dixon como bandera; no pude resistirme a usarlo._

_He estado tentada en escribir dos partes más, algo breves, sobre esos diez años futuros hasta que la hora le llegue al cazador pero al final… Ahí me quedé.  
Estos dos fandoms juntos pueden dar luz a cosas grandes, estoy convencida jajaja_

_Gracias a quienes hayáis invertido parte de vuestro tiempo en leer esto. __Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, petición o tomatazo será bien recibido ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_No tenía pensado realmente escribir esto. Cuando escribí la primera parte sí que me vinieron algunas "imágenes" a la cabeza de cómo serían esos diez años… Pero lo que escribí realmente no. A quienes me animaron a no dejarlo ahí, espero no decepcionaros con lo escrito ;) ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!_

_Obviamente ni los personajes de Sobrenatural ni los de Walking Dead me pertenecen. De vez en cuando se los pido prestados a la cadena AMC y la CW para cosas como esta. _

* * *

Daryl descansaba su nuca contra la corteza del árbol frente al que se encontraba, la ballesta apoyada contra sus piernas estiradas entrelazadas a la altura de los tobillos.

Se secó el sudor frío de la frente con una mano ligeramente temblorosa. Se mordió los labios, luchando porque la normalidad volviera a sus movimientos pero sobre todo a su propia cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, se pasó una mano por debajo de la nariz con gesto nervioso y miró hacia la puerta de su último refugio, el mismo en el que habían estado viviendo los últimos años.

Ya no corrían el peligro de antaño, al menos no era tan marcado. Realmente no necesitaba llevar la ballesta consigo pero era un hábito casi imposible de dejar atrás. Tantos años manteniéndose alerta, con los nervios a flor de piel, con la adrenalina bombeando la sangre a raudales en sus piernas para que corrieran, le había pasado factura.

Exhaló con profundidad, tragando grueso, dejando que breves pinceladas y retazos del sueño que le había arrastrado fuera de la casa, inundaran de nuevo su mente despierta.

No era la primera vez que daba con sus huesos en la quietud y sombra de aquel árbol en la oscuridad de la noche. No era la primera vez que se despertaba con un grito mudo atascado en su garganta y la camisa pegada a su espalda sudorosa. Tampoco era la primera vez que volvía a verlos entre las neblinas de sus sueños, esos malditos ojos rojos.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, pegándose algún mechón a sus dedos.

Aquella mujer enfundada en un vestido negro, la promesa firmada con un beso en aquel cruce, los hermanos Winchester y sus armas cargadas con sal.

"_En diez años, volveré a por ti." _

No había llevado la cuenta y aunque no supiera con certeza qué día de qué mes era el indicado para irse con ella, sabía que ya no quedaba mucho más. Algunas canas salpicaban su cabello, sus huesos crujían más de lo habitual por las mañanas cuando se levantaba, ya no sentía la misma energía y resistencia que tiempo atrás.

El tiempo pasaba para todos de una u otra manera, al menos había tenido la suerte de lograr permanecer con vida después de todos esos años. No todos podían decir lo mismo, las improvisadas tumbas que había desperdigadas a lo largo y ancho del país, daban fe de ello.

"_El puto infierno, la olla candente.- Elaboró Dean con vehemencia.- El de verdad, no el que aparece en los cuentos. Torturas diarias, sangre, fuego… "_

Cuando escuchó al mayor de los Winchester hablar así, en un principio pensó que se había cruzado con auténticos dementes escapados de alguna institución mental.

Aquella noche en la que logró recuperar a Beth, mientras ella dormía, supo que para su alivio o desgracia, estaban más cuerdos de lo que aparentaban.

Demonios, espíritus, fantasmas, ángeles caídos, Dios, tratos, sal… Alrededor de la hoguera los hermanos le relataron a grandes rasgos su vida antes de que el caos se desatara. Le hablaron del negocio familiar, "_salvar a la gente, cazar monstruos_". Esos monstruos que todos habían oído hablar de niños, que se escondían en los armarios o bajo las camas. Todos eran reales, y todos campaban a sus anchas en ese mundo ido a la mierda.

Le contaron cómo habían perdido a seres queridos a manos de aquellos seres malditos, cómo casi se habían perdido el uno al otro en más de una ocasión, y en otras en las que ambos cruzaron al otro lado con diferente resultado.

Daryl permaneció en silencio mientras Dean le hablaba del cuchillo con el que aquel demonio rasgaba su piel, día tras día, sin descanso ofreciéndole una tregua si aceptaba tomar él el cuchillo en su mano y continuar su labor. Durante meses se negó a hacerlo… Aún recordaba el silencio que se formó tras pronunciar esa frase dejando que su propia mente terminara de rellenarla.

El tiempo allí abajo era diferente. Las sensaciones también. El engaño era continuo, la tortura no se limitaba sólo al plano físico. Era un destino que no se lo deseaban ni a su peor enemigo, de ahí su creencia de que había tomado una estúpida decisión al besar a la mujer de ojos rojos.

Pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho? Había sido culpa suya que Beth hubiera sido secuestrada. Había bajado la guardia, había abierto aquella maldita puerta sin mirar, sin pensar, todo por… Ella era la única familia que le quedaba, era la única que con certeza sabía que estaba con vida del grupo de la prisión. No quería seguir solo, no quería pensar en volver a estar sólo, no después de todo.

Le había devuelto la esperanza en la gente, en que merecía la pena vivir en aquel mundo venido a menos. Le había hecho creer que podían funcionar de nuevo, que podían llegar un acuerdo con quien viviera en aquella casa. Le había ayudado a enterrar sus demonios en alcohol y cerillas encendidas. Le había hecho creer que era alguien, que podía ser alguien, que merecía ser alguien.

No podía permitirse que alguien así terminara hecha un saco de huesos y deseos inmundos o como comida de caminantes. No podía permitirlo.

Habían pasado casi diez años desde aquel día y, echando la mirada atrás, no había día en que no creyera que había hecho lo correcto.

El crujido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo levantar la mirada del suelo, ahí donde la había mantenido durante los últimos minutos, absorto. A pesar de la escasa luz, pudo distinguir con facilidad la silueta del ex sheriff cerrar la puerta a su espalda y echar a andar en su dirección.

Flexionó las rodillas, abrazando la ballesta entre sus piernas, asintiendo en la oscuridad al saludo del hombre que tomaba asiento a su lado sobre la tierra.

Le escuchó amortiguar un bostezo en su palma, agitar los hombros queriendo deshacerse así del sueño. Rick se rascó la barba de su mejilla derecha mientras paseaba su mirada por el paisaje oscurecido que les rodeaba.

- ¿Mala noche?- Preguntó el ex policía en un susurro.

Daryl permaneció en silencio unos segundos mientras buscaba el paquete de tabaco en su bolsillo. Era un regalo caído del cielo, y sabía a rancio, pero no iba a hacerle ascos a uno de los pocos placeres que le quedaban, por el tiempo que fuera.

- Más o menos.- Respondió iluminando su rostro parcialmente por la llama de la cerilla con la que se encendió el cigarrillo.

Podría decirle que en noches como esa, los ojos rojos de aquella mujer se le aparecían junto a su cadente voz. Podría decirle que se había despertado con un grito silencioso sintiendo un millar de afiladas hojas rasgar su espalda como tantas veces había hecho su padre siendo pequeño.

Ambos volvieron su vista hacia el tejado de la casa al escuchar movimiento en el puesto de guardia allí arriba. Daryl pudo adivinar la melena rubia de Beth, el intercambio de palabras entre ella y Bob al entregarle el arma y despedirse con un apretón afectuoso en su brazo.

- Nunca llegaste a decirme cómo la encontraste.- Murmuró Rick cruzándose de brazos, su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, su pierna rozando la del cazador.

- Pensarías que estoy loco si te lo contara…- Contestó Daryl mirándole de soslayo.

Rick arqueó una ceja expectante, con la mirada serena y curiosa de quien no va a hacer ningún juicio previo.

El menor de los Dixon se humedeció los labios, rozándose el inferior con la yema del pulgar antes de morder la uña del mismo. Volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia la melena rubia de Beth que desaparecía por el hueco de la puerta que le devolvía al interior de la casa.

- Como quieras…

Daryl inspiró hondo y por fin puso en palabras, en voz alta, lo ocurrido aquel día años atrás.

Había habido muchas ocasiones en las que hubiera deseado contarle a su amigo lo que había pasado. Había habido más de un día en el que al observar a Beth desde el otro extremo de una misma habitación, se había sentido tentado de cogerla de la mano, sacarle de allí y preguntarle qué recordaba de aquello.

Pero nunca lo había hecho. Nunca había reunido el valor suficiente para hacerlo, nunca había sentido la convicción total de que no había sido todo producto de su imaginación. Quizá al principio podría haberlo pensado, podría haberse excusado en la deshidratación o algo similar.

Pero ya no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo, no cuando aun a sabiendas de que no había ninguno cerca, podía escuchar los gruñidos de un perro hambriento en sus sueños, en sus noches de vigilia.

Sabía lo que quería decir. Ellos se lo habían advertido. Su hora estaba más cerca que nunca.

* * *

Daryl se sentó en el suelo de la habitación junto a Judith mientras ésta dibujaba un prado de margaritas y otras flores silvestres en las hojas de un viejo cuaderno. Su larga melena rubia caía sobre su rostro, impidiendo al cazar poder ver sus facciones.

El rasgueo del carboncillo contra el papel fue el único sonido que se escuchó en la estancia durante varios minutos. La mirada del cazador no se apartaba de la niña quien seguía dibujando ajena al nudo que se había formado en la boca de su estómago.

Flexionó una pierna e hincó el codo sobre ella, su mano sujetaba su mentón, sus dedos acariciaban su labio inferior una y otra vez.

Judith se apartó el pelo de la cara con una sonrisa cogiendo el papel con firmeza entre sus pequeños dedos. Miró al menor de los Dixon y le mostró el dibujo ya terminado en blanco y negro.

- ¿Te gusta?- Daryl se reclinó lo suficiente para poder coger el cuaderno y lo observó en silencio, las yemas de sus dedos trazaron las líneas dibujabas.

- Es muy bonito.- Respondió devolviéndoselo con gesto calmado y los nervios a flor de piel. La niña sonrió satisfecha y pasó la hoja para colorear una nueva página.

- ¿Quieres que te dibuje algo?- Le preguntó Judith sentándose a lo indio, el canto inferior el cuaderno apoyado sobre sus piernas.

- Cualquier cosa.- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al hecho, aprovechando el gesto para así intentar liberar la tensión acumulada sobre sus hombros.

Judith siguió dibujando en silencio en un inicio, no tardó en comenzar a entonar la última canción que Beth le había enseñado en las últimas semanas. Daryl cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared a su espalda. El cazador escuchaba las palabras melódicas saliendo de la boca de Judith de forma entrecortada cuando se mordía el labio para realizar un trazo más complicado. La escuchó removerse en el suelo, reacomodando su postura.

- ¡Ya terminé!

Daryl abrió los ojos, rascándose con la mano izquierda uno de ellos mientras cogía el cuaderno que Judith le tendía. Una media sonrisa surcó su cara al reconocerse en el dibujo que la niña acababa de hacer.

Alzó su mirada hacia ella, su rostro sonriente, sus ojos claros y brillantes fijos en él. Tragó grueso.

No quería despedirse de ella.

* * *

Cruzado de brazos apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sus manos escondidas entre su torso y sus bíceps, observaba en silencio la espalda y la larga melena de la joven rubia. Había ganado músculo en sus brazos y piernas, aunque seguía siendo la más menuda de todas.

Beth miró por encima de su hombro como si se sintiera observada, esbozó una sonrisa en cuanto le vio.

- ¿Espiándome, Dixon?- Le preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Daryl se encogió de hombros, clavando sus ojos unos instantes en el suelo, ahí donde su bota rascaba la tierra del jardín trasero. Le miró a través del pelo que había caído sobre sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Beth se giró hacia él poniéndose en pie, limpiándose las manos de la tierra acumulada entre sus dedos. A sus pies, un cesto de mimbre resguardaba parte de la cosecha que habían logrado plantar ese año: unos pocos tomates, cebollas, pimientos y judías verdes.

- No me vendría mal una mano. – Añadió la chica suavizando su gesto, una mano en su cadera.

El cazador deshizo el nudo de sus brazos y avanzó hacia ella tras unos segundos de duda inicial. Ella no tardó en agacharse para continuar con la recogida de alimentos para preparar la comida.

Daryl se coló entre los palos que servían de soporte para las judías, su altura le ayudaba a alcanzar aquellas que Beth no podía. En silencio, continuaron el uno junto al otro recolectando las verduras y hortalizas.

El tomate que había atrapado entre sus dedos se cayó al suelo al escuchar a su espalda el ladrido gutural e irreal que le sobresaltó. El cazador se quedó estático, el aliento congelado, sus dedos crispados en puños cerrados.

Logró inhalar profundamente, cerró los ojos expulsando el aire entre los labios al no volver a escuchar el ladrido del perro de nuevo.

Recuperó el tomate del suelo y lo dejó en la cesta junto a los recogidos por Beth.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Daryl.- Le dijo en tono alegre ella con el asa del cesto bien firme sujeto en su antebrazo.

- No ha sido nada.- Le restó importancia apartando su mirada de la de ella tras varios segundos.

- Será mejor que lleve esto dentro para empezar a preparar la comida.

Daryl observó a Beth alejarse del huerto y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la casa, le llamó.

- ¿Sí?- Le preguntó ella volviéndose hacia él.

El menor de los Dixon le miró en silencio, el vello de sus brazos erizados ante los gruñidos que había comenzado a oír de nuevo. Daryl agitó la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Nada.- Le respondió desviándose hacia el cobertizo donde sabía encontraría al sheriff. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para prepararlo todo.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro, Daryl?- Éste asintió palmeando la culata de la ballesta que en tantas ocasiones le había salvado el pellejo. Dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose del arma y de su amigo. – Quizá haya alguna manera… ¿Seguro que ellos no te dijeron ninguna forma de…?

- No la hay.- Respondió con rotundidad Daryl sopesando el peso de su cuchillo en su mano antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa junto a la ballesta.

- Quédatelo.- Le insistió Rick queriendo devolverle el cuchillo.

- No creo que me sirva de nada.

Daryl alcanzó la botella de licor que había estado guardando para ese día y lo sirvió en dos vasos. Cogió el suyo y lo alzó a modo de brindis, vaciándolo de un solo trago.

El ruido del vaso al chocar sobre la madera no podía rivalizar con los gruñidos que el perro provocaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la madera, rozó con la yema el contorno del vaso.

- Cuida de ellas.- Le exigió Daryl mirándole con fijeza.

Rick asintió en silencio poniéndose en pie, sorteando la mesa que les separaba.

Se miraron en silencio. Los años les habían pasado factura a ambos pero también les habían llevado hasta ese momento en que eran prácticamente hermanos.

Rick alzó su mano y la posó sobre el cuello de Daryl, obligándole a acercarse a él para poder abrazarle. Su mano se apoyó sobre la espalda del cazador mientras sentía en la suya la palma abierta de él.

- Puedo quedarme y…- Daryl negó contra su cuello, obligándole a separarse de él.

- Acuérdate de romperla al salir.- Rick asintió ante su petición.- Vuelve en unos días

Sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta trasera de aquella destartalada cabaña perdida entre los árboles del bosque cercano a su último hogar, alejándose de su mejor amigo.

Sus pies se acercaron inexorables hacia aquella fina línea blanca, la barrera de sal, el último refugio para Daryl. Con la mirada borrosa, pisó sobre ella desdibujándola.

El grito desgarrador de su amigo fue acompañado por las lágrimas empapando sus mejillas. Siguió caminando intentando hacer caso omiso a los gritos que aún podía escuchar mientras se alejaba. Se obligó a sí mismo a no darse media vuelta, a cumplir su palabra y esperar unos días antes de volver.

"_No podía dejarla marchar. No… No quería estar sólo. Ella era cuanto me quedaba y… Cuando salí y no estaba esperándome… Y aquella mujer me dijo que podía tenerla de vuelta, no lo pensé. – Daryl clavó su mirada azul en la de Rick, los primeros rayos del amanecer comenzaron a asomar por el horizonte.- La necesitaba."_

* * *

_**Si alguna vez habéis visto la serie Sobrenatural sabréis que las posibilidades de que acabara así eran más que altas. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.**_

_**Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.**_

_**Cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia, tomatazo, sugerencia será más que bien recibida. **_


End file.
